-Wind and Sky-
by zenalia
Summary: Mai Manami is a shy and quiet girl who knows nothing about baseball, doesn't play one and certainly can't see herself being in it. Until she saw a certain Seidou match with her friends then she realized how beautiful their world is. (MiyukiXOC) [DISCONTINUED, see profile for more info]


_Hello guys, I'm quite new to the Diamond no Ace fandom, in fact I barely finish Season One, but so far- I'm LOVING IT._

 _So I decided to express my love through this ff! (The setting revolved around the period in which Yuuki was still the captain)_

 _Please bear with my grammar and the lack of info,_

 _But most importantly I hope you enjoy reading this!_

* * *

Mai Manami is a shy and quiet girl who knows nothing about baseball, doesn't play one and certainly can't see herself being in it. Until she saw a certain Seidou match with her friends then she realized how beautiful their world is.

* * *

-Wind and Sky-

Manami Mai, nervously tugged the hem of her sweater as she took her first step towards Seidou High. Her transfer to the school was because of her father's work and since she had been living in Hokkaido since childhood, having to live in the unknown Tokyo, scares her.

"Manami Mai-san?"

Mai turned towards her homeroom teacher. He smiled at her.

"This is your class" he said "The first period is maths and I've already told the teacher about you, so you don't have to worry"

Mai nodded and after saying thank you, she stepped into the class. The class was bright and clean. She smiled slightly. It looked a bit like her previous school. And when she finally reached the middle front of the class, she took a deep breath, secretly praying that she won't stutter.

"I- I'm Manami Mai" she started "I c-came from Hokkaido, I transferred here b-because of my father's work- P-please take care of me!"

She cursed herself for stuttering and looked down, burying herself in her long strands of black hair, her dark green eyes glued to the floor, refusing to look up.

"Alright, thank you Manami-san" said the Maths teacher "Anyone have any questions for her?"

"Sensei!"

"Yes, Kuramochi-kun?" said the teacher as he turned to Kuramochi Youichi, a boy with tanned skin, dark hair and a huge, amused grin planted on his face.

Mai looked up nervously. Kuramochi stood up from his seat.

"Manami-san, how did you get into our school? I mean I've never heard of a transfer student at Seidou before, unless- you're a scholarship student" he asked. Mai gulped and clenched her fist.

"Well?" asked Kuramochi.

"Y-yes, I- I'm here on a scholarship" said Mai and the whole class murmured in amazement.

"In fact Manami-san here is scouted by Takashima Rei-san on a Baseball Scholarship!" exclaimed the teacher.

Mai eyes widened and she bit her lip, she was planning to stay as low-profile as she could, but now-

Kuramochi mouth hanged open.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Hey, hey Miyuki, how could this be? A girl on a baseball scholarship? The school is crazy!" shouted Kuramochi as he sat down in front of Miyuki, in the canteen "I mean she looked so pale and scrawny!"

Miyuki rolled his eyes "And here I thought you were admiring her beauty not too long ago"

"I'm not! When you look closer, she's all pathetic"

"Ma~ ma~, she's behind you, calm down"

"Like I give a damn, I think the school is crazy, I think she's crazy, how could a girl like her play baseball?!"

Suddenly Mai, who was seated behind them, stood up and took her food tray then walked towards them.

"A- ano…" she started nervously.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Kuramochi as he turned to look at her. Mai gulped.

"I-I'm not p-playing baseball I-"

"HUH?!"

'Hiee!' exclaimed Mai in her mind as she took a slight step behind. "I- I'm attending Seidou t-to be a manager!"

Kuramochi blinked his eyes several times. Then he laughed his signature crazy laugh. Miyuki covered his face with his palm, hoping that no one realized they were friends.

"Ah, so the school could give managers a scholarship as well! Well, well, of course you won't be playing! Silly me! AHAHAHA!"

Mai smiled nervously. 'Glad this settles it' she thought.

"Hey, Manami-san"

Mai turned towards the glasses boy sitting in front of Kuramochi. He smiled.

"Sit with us" he offered "Let's be friends"

"Yes, yes, great idea! You'll be our manager anyway!" said Kuramochi. Mai nodded happily and took a seat next to Kuramochi.

"T-thank you Miyuki-san, Kuramochi-san"

"EH? You know my name?" exclaimed Miyuki, surprised.

Mai nodded nervously, "I- I saw you guys in a game 2 weeks ago- I-I think you guys a-are great"

"Wow, you really love baseball huh? Unusual for a girl" comment Kuramochi.

"A-ah actually that was the first game I've ever watch- I- I'm quite new to baseball"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Kuramochi "Then how the hell did you get the scholarship?!"

Mai face reddened and she looked down again, feeling nervous. 'Here comes another problem…' she thought.

"Ma~ Kuramochi, stop scaring her, our school must have their reasons, and Rei-chan must have scouted her because she saw something in her, just like how she saw the others" said Miyuki. Upon this words, Kuramochi calmed down with a huff.

"Anyway, we have practice every day after school at 3p.m to 7p.m and for Saturday, the practice is the whole day from 6p.m to 9p.m and for Sunday, the practice is from 6p.m to 1p.m" explained Kuramochi.

Mai nodded and continue eating her food.

"Hey, aren't you going to write that down?" asked Kuramochi. Mai nervously shook her head.

"I- I'll remember it"

"Well, don't blame me if you forgot!"

 _'Don't worry, I won't'_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Thanks for reading, I'll try to update weekly, hope you like it!_


End file.
